momoirocloverzfandomcom-20200222-history
CONTRADICTION
CONTRADICTION is a song by Momoiro Clover Z. It was released on July 27, 2011 as the 2nd track from the album Battle and Romance. Details The song is a fast BPM song and were sung in the low key, making the singing is rather hard as commented by Ayaka Sasaki.Natalie Power Push - Battle and Romance Interview The songwritter Takahiro Maeda was offered by the director of King Records to write a song for Momoiro Clover. At that time he doesn't know the orientation of Momoiro Clover Z, yet the director leave the orientation of the song to him as he pleases.Trend News - ももクロ『DNA狂詩曲』などを手がける前田たかひろの作詞力 CONTRADICTION and DNA Rhapsody are considered as the "shinkyoku" (神曲, Godly song) by the fans. Featured Members *Kanako Momota *Shiori Tamai *Ayaka Sasaki *Momoka Ariyasu *Reni Takagi Lyrics Romaji = Kai narasenai yokubou wo Hajiru no nara Riaru na sugao wo misezu ni Yokete nigete ikireba ii Kizutsuite miyou Orechatte miyou Tsuyokunai jibun shicchaou Hitori tte hodo Hitori ja nai Kodoku ni wa sousou narenai Me wo tojicha mieru wake ga nai Dakara me wo akete kobushi wo katamero Yume wa mayou mono demo mayowanai Bureeki nanka iranai Koko wa ittoke ima da kattobe Akuseru beta fumi de ike Mainoritii na yowaki kechirasu Kodou wa gachi tate nori Kyou shika nai kimochi de Yuuki wo tamesou Dareka ni kizuite hoshikute Damari konda Tasukete to sakende mitemo Kokoro no naka ja koe ja nai Mune no oku wa Hitotsu ja nai Aozora mo yami mo motteru Konnan ja nai Watashi ja nai Ichiichi ochikomu hima wa nai Ana ga aita haato wa fusageba ii Waraeru omoide marumete tsumetoke Kokoro wa damaseru kedo damasenai Jibun no mama de ii Waraitai toki sakebitai toki Mune wo hatte oogoe de ike Majoritii ni umoreru koto nai Kodou wa gachi tate nori Shinjiru michi naraba Te wo nuitecha dame sa “Nee kiitete Nee mite ite Watashi wo shinjitete Kimi to iu hontou ga Watashi wo sasaeteru Shinjite... Please!” Yume wa mayou mono demo mayowanai Bureeki nanka iranai Koko wa ittoke ima da kattobe Akuseru beta fumi de ike Mainoritii na yowaki kechirasu Kodou wa gachi tate nori Kyou shika nai kimochi de Yuuki wo tamesou Yume wa setsunai kanari tsurenai Demo dame yamerarenai Uso wa tsukanai denakya imi nai Mada mada akiramenai Daremo ga mayou kedo mayowanai Mou kizuiteru kara Ashita wo matanai de Jibun wo tamesou |-| Original = 飼い馴らせない欲望を 恥じるのなら リアルな素顔を見せずに よけて逃げて生きればいい 傷ついてみよう 折れちゃってみよう 強くない自分知っちゃおう ひとりってほど ひとりじゃない 孤独にはそうそうなれない 目を閉じちゃ見えるわけがない だから目を開けて拳を固めろ 夢は迷うものでも迷わない ブレーキなんかいらない ココは行っとけ 今だカッ飛べ アクセル ベタ踏みで行け マイノリティーな弱気蹴散らす 鼓動はガチタテノリ 今日しかない気持ちで 勇気をためそう 誰かに気づいて欲しくて 黙り込んだ 助けてと叫んでみても 心の中じゃ声じゃない 胸の奥は ひとつじゃない 青空も闇も持ってる こんなんじゃない ワタシじゃない いちいち落ち込むヒマはない 穴があいたハートはふさげばいい 笑える思い出丸めて詰めとけ 心は騙せるけど騙せない 自分のままでいい 笑いたい時 叫びたい時 胸をはって大声で行け マジョリティーに埋もれる事ない 鼓動はガチタテノリ 信じる道ならば 手をぬいてちゃダメさ 『ねぇ聞いてて ねぇ見ていて ワタシを信じてて キミと言う本当が ワタシを支えてる 信じて・・・Please!』 夢は迷うものでも迷わない ブレーキなんかいらない ココは行っとけ 今だカッ飛べ アクセル ベタ踏みで行け マイノリティーな弱気蹴散らす 鼓動はガチタテノリ 今日しかない気持ちで 勇気をためそう 夢はせつない かなりつれない でもダメやめられない ウソはつかない でなきゃ意味ない まだまだあきらめない 誰もが迷うけど迷わない もう気づいてるから 明日を待たないで 自分をためそう Song Appearances *'Live Concerts' Trivia * There is quite a few contradicting lines, thus the song name. "Yume wa mayou mono demo mayowanai" means, you can get lost about your dreams, but you dontt get lost about it. "kokoro wa damaseru kedo damasa nai" means you can fool your heart, but you dontt fool your heart. "Hitori de Hodo, hitori janai" means I am not alone enough, to be alone. References Navigation Category:Momoiro Clover Z Songs